Electric machines are used to propel and brake vehicles. The electric machines may be wound with independent Wye and Delta windings. The torque of the electric machine is dependent on the operating speed of the electric machine and the winding being used. The higher torque producing winding may impose unnecessary losses during constant speeds (e.g., during speed or cruise control). As such, the electric machine controller may switch to the lower torque producing winding to save energy, rendering higher torque unavailable.